


The Rogue and The Lion

by PirateQueen06



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen06/pseuds/PirateQueen06
Summary: Trinity Travelyan has been thrust into the largest conflict in Thedas since the Blight. She'll need the help of her friends, advisors, and a certain Commander to see her through.





	1. What did I fall into?

Trinity’s hand felt like… she didn’t know what. Not exactly a tingling sensation, not pain, though she wouldn’t categorize it as good either. She stared at her hand as the elf let go of her wrist. “What did you do?” she asks him finally looking up.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours,” he replied kindly.

“I closed that thing? How?”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky…”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself?” Cassandra gasped.

“Possibly,” the elf answered. He looked at Trinity. “It seams you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever,” a dwarf sauntered over. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric winked at Cassandra and she in turn replied with a scowl and grunt.

“Pleased to meet you Varric, I’m Trinity Trevelyan: green glowy handed rogue and unwitting tagalong,” Trinity smiled as Varric grinned.

“Oh, Seeker, I like this one,” he laughed. “Trinity Trevelyan, huh? Your parents like T’s?”

“You have no idea,” Trinity replied. “Trinity Tassia Trevelyan, if you’re feeling formal.” She brandished her best Orlesian bow.

“Trinity Tassia Trevelyan? Triple T… wait Tri-T, hmm. Well don’t worry I’ll think of something,” Varric mused.

“I am Solas, if there are to be introductions,” the elf said. “I’m glad to see you alive.”

Varric chuckled, “He means he kept that thing from killing you.”

“Well then, you have my thanks Solas. I very much prefer alive to being dead,” Trinity bowed slightly.

“Thank me later, after we close the Breach and manage to not kill you in the process,” Solas said solemnly.

Trinity nodded, and looked up at the green Breach in the sky, her smile fading. Solas confirmed what she had already told Cassandra, she was no mage. Though how she accrued the green glowing ‘mark’, as they called it, was anyone's guess. 

\------

“If there’s a possibility they’re still alive,” Trinity looked from Cassandra to Liliana, “there’s no question. We should go after them. People are not expendable.” Liliana smiled and thanked her as they turned to make their way to the mountain path. A short time later they were staring up at the series of ladders that would take them to the mine entrance.

“You had to pick the path with all the ladders, didn’t you?” Varric grouced adjusting his gloves.

“You would have been climbing either way,” Trinity smiled and poked him in the shoulder.

“Tis true Tri-T,” Varric chuckled at his alliteration. “Well, ladies first,” he bowed low gesturing to the ladder. Trinity saluted and got to work climbing. 

Mid-way through the mine, Trinity paused after a shade finally went down to catch her breath. She strolled over to some crates with the pretence of looking in the pouch she spotted. Maker these things were horrible. The shock and adrenaline of seeing them up close had worn off and the amount of blood they were spilling was more than she ever thought she’d see in her lifetime.

“Hey, you ok there?” Varric had followed her over after a minute.

“Yeah,” she lied, “just taking a breather. And finding coin!” She forced a smile when she turned around and held up the pouch that had been left behind the crates. 

“Uh, huh,” Varric said. “You’ll have to do a bit better than that if you’re going to pull one over on me.”

Trinity sighed and bowed her head leaning against the crates. “How do you do it?” she asked.

“Do what?”

“Not be affected by all this bloodshed? By how monstrous these things are? I’m all for defending myself and I want to help, but I’ve only ever sparred. I’ve never had to kill something... or someone before.”

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m not affected,” Varric gestured around them. “This is not exactly how I had envisioned my life, you know. Demons and all give me the creeps. It’s why I’m glad to have specialized in ranged attacks.” He nodded at her blades attached to her back, “Those mean you have to be in the thick of it and up close and personal with all sorts of disgusting.”

Trinity gave him a weak smile, “Think it’s too late to change specializations? That fact didn’t exactly cross my mind when I decided to start training with dual blades in earnest and practice dummies are not an accurate representation of this.”

“Well, I’m not sure you’ll ever match my style,” Varric chuckled, “but honestly, with the way you move, you’re more suited to those anyway.”

Trinity nodded and her frown returned, “Why did you stay?” she whispered. “If it bothers you, why not move on?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” he shrugged. “I could try, but this right here, is so wide spread, I wouldn’t get away from it. I also think that every time I cut one of these down, it means it doesn’t get the chance to hurt anyone else who can’t do what we do.”

Trinity nodded and thought of all the people they had passed on the way to the first rift. Then pictures of her family floated through her mind and what could happen to them. She looked at her hand, “No one else can do what I can do now. I will not let them down.” _Anyone_ she added in her mind, resolve crystallizing for that moment. 

“Feeling like moving on? I hear the demons are lining up for us.”

“Yes, thank you for the talk, Varric,” Trinity gathered herself up and nodded to Varric as they walked back to the others.

“Anytime. Just so happens I’ve specialized in the weird and disturbing for years.”

“Think this will make a good story someday?” 

“It’s got best-seller written all over it! Complete with dramatic entrance by the hero.” 

“Hero, huh?” Trinity snorted. “I guess we’ll have to see.”

\------

A short while later, she got her chance to try to close another rift. Trinity tried something different this time. Instead of fighting the demons that surrounded the area, she took to the shadows and crept around behind. Once she was close enough, she tried to close it. But, to her consternation, it didn’t close! It changed somehow, but it wasn’t closed yet. She looked back at her companions.

“Hey Tri-T! Do that again! Whatever you did stunned the demons!” Varric yelled.

“But it didn’t close! Why didn’t it close?” she called back.

“You disrupted the rift!” Solas shouted as he sent a bolt of lightening at a stunned shade. “We have to destroy the demons that have crossed into the world before it will close.”

The last demon dissipated into the air and Trinity felt the pull of the mark again. She looked back at the rift and saw it changed again. She held up her hand and the energy flowed through her once more and this time it felt final. There was a crack and her hand flung back as the rift closed.

“You did it,” Cassandra sighed. She went over to talk to the soldiers they had saved while Trinity stared at her hand.

“Does it hurt?” Varric asked softly.

“Not exactly,” Trinity said. She looked over at Solas, “It felt different that time. The first time you said I disrupted it was similar, but the last time had a finality about it. There was a difference in how they felt.”

Solas observed her hand, “You are perceptive. There would be a subtle difference in the magic of closing a rift vs. disrupting one. It was a good idea to attempt to close it right away. You discovered a way to stun the demons making them easier to defeat it easier to close.” 

“Not a bad for your fourth hour on the job, huh Tri-T?” Varric winked and nudged her arm. 

Trinity smiled, “Thanks, Varric.”

The soldiers were grateful for the rescue and went back through the mountain as the foursome continued on to the ruins of the temple.

\------

“You want me to open it?!?” Trinity looked over the railing at the large rift. “I don’t know if I can reach that.”

“We will get you close,” Cassandra told her. “The reinforcements will be ready for whatever comes through.” She reached out to grasp Trinity’s shoulder, “You can do this. You must.”

“No pressure,” Trinity snorted looking down at her mark. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before looking back at Cassandra and nodding, “Let’s go.”

The fight was brutal. Trinity nearly froze at the sight of the largest demon she had ever seen. It’s deep laugh was unsettling. After getting over her initial shock, she tried to dart around it and stab at its legs. 

_“This isn’t doing anything!”_ Trinity thought. She darted closer to the rift and felt her mark react. _“Of course! Disrupt the rift!”_

This one was larger than the others, but the sensation was the same. The rift cracked and all the demons stopped allowing Liliana’s forces to gain some ground. Trinity took off towards the pride demon. She launched herself off a nearby rock formation and flew threw the air. Her daggers sunk home into the stunned demons back. It roared and tried to reach back towards her. Varric took the opportunity and sent multiple arrows flying towards its neck. Trinity twisted her dagger in the creature’s back before pulling both out and flipping back down to solid ground.

“Now! Close it now!” Solas called from across the field.

Trinity saw the rift change and she ran towards it, the now familiar feeling creeping into her hand and fingers. She stopped directly below it and extended her hand above her. The force shook her entire body and she struggled to keep her hand raised. Trinity braced her arm as she felt the final pull. The last thing she felt was the force of the rift closing, sending her backwards through the air.


	2. To the Hinterlands

Trinity woke with a start. The last thing she remembered was feeling a jolt of energy as she tried to close the large rift with in the Temple. Her stomach lurched as she remembered the large ogre type demon that had come out of it the moment she opened the rift as Solas instructed to close it properly. She definitely could have gone through life without seeing those. Shaking off the memory, she slowly sat up and assessed her surroundings. Small cabin and odd beige jeweled outfit. Ok, first things first, figure out who dressed her in this thing and find a suitable alternative. Movement and a crash across the room brought her out of her thoughts. _"Second thing,"_ she thought turning her head towards the sound. 

“My Lady,” the elven woman stuttered. “You’re awake.” She had quite suddenly dropped to her knees. 

“What happened at the Breach? Did we close it?”

“The hole is still there, but you have calmed it. That’s what they say my Lady,” she wouldn’t look up at Trinity. “They say you have the power to save us, that Andraste sent you to help us.”

“Then we’re safe for now,” Trinity sighed and swung her legs out of bed. “Please you don’t have to kneel. Where is Cassandra and Liliana?”

“In the Chantry, my Lady,” the woman scrambled to her feet and backed towards the door still hunched over in a bow. “Right away they said, I must let them know right away.”

She bolted for the door before Trinity could say anything further. _“Well at least they don’t appear to want to execute me anymore,”_ she thought. _“An improvement.”_

Trinity stretched and slowly got to her feet. _“How long have I been out?”_ she thought. Her legs and back were stiff.

Apparently everyone was in the Chantry so if she wanted answers, she’d have to start there. She opened her door and was shocked to see how fast everyone was informed she was up. Soldiers lined her path saluting with their arms across their chests. She felt odd trying to acknowledge them all as she made her way to the Chantry doors. Waving didn’t seem right and was rather awkward. They opened the Chantry for her and she turned giving them a slight bow of her head in appreciation of their gestures before making her way in.

\------

Whatever she expected from her discussion with Cassandra and Liliana, being apart of the opening of the Inquisition was not it. They confirmed what the elven woman had told her. While her mark did not close the Breach like they hoped, it did calm it for the moment, and demons had stopped pouring out of it. They’d take the small victory that at least gave them a chance to pause and regroup.

Things happen fast after Cassandra slammed that big book down on the table in front of Chancellor Roderick. Trinity was fitted for new gear, a comfortable leather pant and jacket set with plenty of space for extra daggers and throwing knifes. While she agreed with Varric that switching up to a ranged weapon wasn’t practical, she could definitely add to her repertoire and throwing knifes fit right in. She was starting to picking it up rather nicely and, thanks to Varric’s encouragement, had plans to start practicing throwing while using her acrobatic skills. Honestly, she just thought he was helping ensure the ‘hero’ in his book was interesting.

She spent some time getting to know her new companions. She already enjoyed spending time with Varric. His quick wit and sense of humor helped keep her from despairing about the seemingly insurmountable task ahead of them. Solas also had a good sense of humor, provided you got beyond his serious side. Trinity was fascinated by his tales of wandering the Fade. He seemed amused and pleased when she asked if a non-mage could ever hope to accompany him walking in the Fade or visit with spirits. Kind spirits, she had specified. She had her fill of demons in the waking world. 

Cassandra was struggling with her own inner demons as well. Trinity found she liked talking with with her. She was a woman who lived by ideals of right and wrong, just and unjust. Cassandra tried to see the truth in situations, and attempted to overcome her own blindness or preconceived notions. While she confessed her previous mentors found her brash, which Trinity could see, Cassandra was very willing to own her misjudgments and learn from them. 

Trinity liked Liliana, she really did, but sometimes she worried about her. While the vast majority of the time Liliana had a serene calm about her, she also scared the shit out of Trinity. When Liliana perceived something as unjust, she approached it with a passion bordering on obsession. The way she talked about making people understand hinted at something beyond simply presenting her view and helping others come around to it.

The last two members of the inner circle she met were Josephine and Cullen. Their ambassador had way more patience than Trinity thought she got credit for. Josephine could smooth over any situation and Trinity hoped she would be more of a help than a hindrance in this area. She was no slouch at politics and could play them admirably, but she would be very happy to stay as far away as possible.

Then there was Cullen, the only man among the leadership, who chose to deflect his introduction as Commander by claiming he did not have much of a command. Such as they are indeed, thought Trinity as she stood overlooking the camp and army operations. As she understood it, he had taken many an untrained farmer moved to be apart of something bigger and was turning them into a decently tuned machine. Not finely yet, she’d grant, but the potential was there. 

“It is a wondrous sight isn’t it, Herald?” Liliana said quietly as she came up next to her.

“That it is,” Trinity agreed. “I am still in shock that I get to be apart of this. I’ve never heard of the Inquisition before.” Trinity turned her gaze from the army to the green hole in the sky behind her. “You ever feel like the weight of the world is just crashing down on you? As if this whole thing is too weird, to much to even be true? I keep thinking I’ll wake up some morning back in Ostwick with one really weird dream to share.”

“Varric would tell you that’s how you know it is real,” Liliana turned to look up with her. “It is too crazy, even he could not have made it up. And to answer your question, yes, I’ve felt like this before. During the Blight and my travels with the King and Queen of Ferelden. Well, before they were the King and Queen that is,” she smiled fondly.

“How did you know you’d be able to stop the Blight?” Trinity couldn’t take her gaze off the hole. 

“Well, I knew the Maker lead me to them to help, so why would he do that if we would just fail in the end? Therefore, we could not fail. Oh there were hard and trying times, but we survived that. The Maker sent us great leaders when he brought Elyssa Cousland and Alistair Theirin to our side. And now he sent us you.” Liliana smiled at Trinity.

“You have a lot more faith than I do,” Trinity sighed. “I’d really like to know what happened, how this got on my hand and why me? What did I do....” She paused, tearing her gaze from the Breach to look at Liliana. “I apologize, I shouldn’t be complaining. I’m alive and am grateful for the chance to help.”

“Nonsense, you have been thrust into the middle of the largest problem in all of Thedas since the last blight. You cannot and should not have to keep it all to yourself. Elissa had a few of us she was close to and could confide in as well as Alistair. You also need to have people to talk to and who support you. I hope you will come to see us as those that can do that for you.”

“Thanks, Liliana. I really do appreciate that,” her gaze turned from the Breach back to the troops in their mock battle and eventually settled again on Cullen. His posture exuded confidence and he directed the troops with a firm hand, not unkind though. She would never admit to being a bit flustered when she was first introduced to him. Fortunately she got her wits about her by the next time they talked so she didn't sound like too much of a blushing maiden. Though what possessed her to ask him about his vows, she'll never know. She thought it had worked out in her favor though based on his flustered state. She was quite glad it hadn't been her standing there not knowing what to say. 

“I’m sure he will be willing to be there for you, too,” Liliana smirked knowingly.

“Huh? Who will?” Trinity was snapped out of her thoughts and her cheeks went pink.

“You don’t have to worry. Secrets are safe with me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Trinity huffed.

”I’m sure you do not,” Liliana smiled serenely again. “Are you ready to discuss our next steps?” Liliana gestured towards the Chantry as Cassandra joined them at the gate.

“Of course, let’s go figure out how to get support to power this thing up. Not to mention we have no idea what will actually happen when we do that. But hey, what could go wrong!” Trinity gestured in an exaggerated shrug.

“Hold on to that sense of humor,” Cassandra laughed. “We’ll need that by the time we’re through.” 

\------

Getting to the Crossroads was harder than expected. Trinity was surprised by the amount of fighting going on in the open. The Templars and Mages didn’t have any regard for those that lived there or anyone that got too close. 

“We are not your enemy!” Trinity desperately yelled at the Templars and Mages fighting. “Please let us talk with you, we would like to help. If you don’t attack, we will not hurt you!”

Trinity was desperate to not hurt anyone that might not want to be in the middle of the this conflict. She wanted to give them a way out. Sadly, no one seemed to want to take her up on that offer.

“Sorry, T,” Varric said as a templar charged them. “I don’t think you’re going to get any takers.”

Trinity sighed as she dropped back into the shadows and moved around the fight to the archers on the edges. She was going to try one more time. She took one by surprise and held her blades at her neck.

“Please, you don’t have to do this. Do not let that arrow loose and stand down,” Trinity tried to sound strong and confident when she was really begging them not to force her hand.

“You mage lovers have blood on your hands. We will end everyone of you,” she snarled and aimed for Cassandra.

“Not today!” Trinity yelled and simultaneously sliced at the bow with one blade and drew her other blade across his neck hoping to make it quick.

They made short work of the remaining combatants and Trinity sank to the ground trying to wrap her head around it all. 

Cassandra stormed over to Trinity. “What were you thinking?!?” she raged. Her face was beat red, and not all from the fighting.

“What do you mean?” Trinity asked genuinely confused. She thought she had done fairly well for her first skirmish against enemies that weren’t demons or fade creatures. 

“You can’t try to talk down everyone attacking us!” Cassandra fumed.

“Why not?” Trinity felt her temper rising as well. “What if some of them don’t actually want to fight, but are being dragged along with their friends or group?”

“Herald, those that are fighting here have made their choice. They had plenty of opportunity to join the rebel mages in Redcliffe or have splintered from the Templars that are advocating for killing every mage and every mage sympathizer.” Trinity opened her mouth to disagree, but Cassandra pressed on. “In addition, your hesitation to engage puts the rest of us in danger. We cannot continue if you do not do your part to fully protect this group.”

Trinity snapped her mouth shut at that. She had not considered how her actions and reluctance put them in danger. She sat there stunned for a minute then slowly looked between Cassandra, Solas, and Varric. “I… I had not looked at it that way,” Trinity said softly. “I am truly sorry if I put any of you at greater risk than we already are.” She sighed, “I will not hesitate in the future.”

“I understand this is new and not easy for you,” Cassandra’s tone softened. “But it is necessary. We have to work together to protect each other. Our, and particularly your, survival is critical to completing our mission.” Trinity nodded glumly at her. 

“Come on, Tri-T. Don’t sweat it,” Varric helped pull her up off the ground. “Practice makes perfect, huh? Not that I advocate everyone perfecting the art of killing. We just might want to make it higher on our priority list.”

“Increasing our skills will help make our travels more efficient,” Solas added. 

“You have a special someone you’re not telling us about back at Haven you need to get back to, Chuckles?” Varric laughed. 

“Not at all,” Solas grumbled. “I merely was pointing out that the faster we complete our tasks, the faster we can return to Haven to close the Breach. Also, every bandit or violent mage or templar we remove is one less that will bother the refugees.”

“Sure you were,” Varric winked. “So Triple T, what’s on our to do list?”

“Mother Giselle should be at the Crossroads. Over that way if I’m reading the map right,” Trinity pointed to the north.

\------

_To my advisors and inner circle:_

_H of A reporting in from the Hinterlands. Our scouts weren’t kidding when they said the Templars and Mages are tearing each other apart here. We have yet to make it to Redcliffe as we need to deal with those on the outskirts first. The Templars and Mages fighting out here have little regard for who gets in their way. They see anyone not in their immediate group as an enemy regardless of magical ability. We have attempted to improve relations with the refugees by helping them increase their stocks of food and medicinal herbs._

_Contact has been made with the illustrious horsemaster Dennet. However, he will not send mounts unless certain conditions are met to ensure their safety, both for his mounts and his family that will remain in the area. I have included one of his requests that will take a bit more manpower than we can immediately provide for your review. We are working on the remainder and will complete those requests prior to returning to Haven._

_Closing rifts seems to be the most direct way of gaining allies and admirers. Those who witness a rift closing are either beyond grateful or ask where they can sign up to help. We could not stop them from spreading word of the Inquisition if we tried. While we have established several posts here in addition to our first, it is recommended to send trained reinforcements at regular intervals to relieve those here and to help with escorting new recruits back to Haven._

_We have made progress at locating the strongholds for both the templar and mage extremist factions, though we will need to return to resupply before fully eradicating them from the area. Mother Giselle will also be returning with us. She has further recommendations beyond the names previously sent that would be sympathetic to our cause in Val Royeaux. We will further discuss a trip to Val Royeaux as Mother Giselle has suggested upon our return._

_I make a personal request to you for further training in combat against warriors and mages and am willing to devote time to it between trips as necessary. I ask your advice in who would be best suited to help expand my training._

_Thus ends my report from the field._

_H of A_

_PS - Varric insists I sign this “Tri-T, H of A” from now on._

Liliana grinned as she handed Cullen the report, “I think she has knack for writing informative and entertaining reports, don’t you?” She waited for him to finish reading it. “We can discuss the information Mother Giselle has provided when they return, but what are your thoughts on her final request.”

“It’s admirable that she’s asking for help. Too many are blind to their faults or dismiss them.”

“I meant on who would be best to train her,” Liliana smiled and gestured at him.

“Me?” Cullen paused to think. “Well, yes I supposed I could.”

“You suppose?” Liliana laughed. “Who better to train her than one of our best sword and shield warriors with extensive experience fighting mages? It will also give you time to get to know her better.”

“I, yes, you’re correct, I haven’t been able to spend much time with her besides our brief conversations before she left,” his cheeks flushed remembering how they ended their last conversation: with him flustered after she asked about his ‘vows’. 

“Excellent,” Liliana declared as if that decided it. She gathered up the reports from the table and headed towards the door. “I’m sure you will both enjoy your time together,” she called chuckling.

 _“No what does she mean by that,”_ Cullen frowned after her as he gathered his own reports. _“Probably nothing, but... Lady Nightingale rarely says anything without meaning.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday all! Thanks for reading.


	3. Advanced Training

Trinity trotted down to the soldier encampment intent on finding Cullen. The first trip to the Hinterlands had shown her just how much combat training she needed and Cullen had agreed to work with her while she was at Haven between her trips across Thedas. _“If anyone can give me pointers on fighting warriors and mages it’s him,”_ she thought. 

Trinity was fairly adept at her chosen duel wield style of fighting. It suited her acrobatic nature. She did however lack experience fighting heavy style sword/shield and two handed warriors. And mages, never had to fight a mage before. Never really had to fight a real fight before. Her background was purely safe sparring partners and training dummies. 

She paused at the edge of camp and surveyed the scene in front of her. Ah, there he was berating some poor sods who desperately needed to work on their upper arm strength. The shields they were holding were sagging and tipping badly. Not wanting to interrupt, Trinity dropped into a relaxed parade rest stance she had picked up from observing Cullen and Cassandra and casually watched the soldiers as they practiced their shield work. Cullen saw her after a few minutes and walked over to her side.

“Herald, glad you could make it. We’ll be just a bit longer. I’m working on their stamina, increasing the time by a bit each week. There’s a bit of open space over next to the command tent, why don’t you warm up over there and I’ll be by as soon as we’re done.”

“Sounds good, Commander,” Trinity smiled, picked up her gear and wandered over to where Cullen pointed. She hadn’t done a good warm up in a while, always rushed and hurried as they worked their way through the Hinterlands. Trinity dropped to the ground and started into her series of leg stretches and upright poses. Back bends then stretched her core followed by shoulders and arms. Finally good and warmed up, Trinity started her final routine, she grabbed a couple of practice swords to work on her holds and went into a series of flips and aerial moves. Fortunately there were a couple of trees along the edges of the open space. She had begun to incorporate the surrounding landscape to help her propel around and over opponents. She smiled to herself as she launched into a final set of moves.

Cullen been watching her out of the corner of his eye. If anyone asked, he would claim it was purely professional. If he was honest with himself, that wasn’t the full truth. She was intriguing. He first met her after she had successfully stopped demons from coming out of the Breach. The women who had been thrust into the center of the Mage and Templar war had been calm and collected as they essentially made her the face of their efforts and sent her to the front lines to broker agreements with the Mages or Templars to help them close the Breach for good. 

“Alright, bring it in!” Cullen called to the sparring troops. He had kept the Herald waiting long enough. He sent them off to clean up and grab some rest before dinner. The Herald was so focused on her work out that she didn’t notice him approach the clearing. Cullen was impressed by her athleticism and flexibility. He was curious to see how she did against an opponent. She hadn’t had much trouble out in the field so far so she was apparently a competent fighter, but then she did have the backing of an experienced team. He was also impressed that she recognized her weakness and was willing to ask for help to improve.

“Most impressive, Herald,” Cullen said when she finished a series of flips with her practice swords. 

Trinity turned to face Cullen and brandished her most formal Orlesian bow. “Why thank you, Commander,” she grinned. “However, during our training sessions perhaps you would do me the pleasure of calling me Trinity? Everyone wants to be so formal, which I understand, but formality doesn’t seem important if we’re trying to knock each other on our ass.”

“As you wish, Trinity,” Cullen chuckled. He started stripping off his heavy armor in favor of lighter practice padding as Trinity donned her gear. “And perhaps you can return the favor and call me Cullen?”

Trinity nodded as she strapped on her chest pad, “Of course, Cullen. So, how are our troops doing? Seems we have a lot of eager recruits.”

“Eager, yes. Experienced, not as much. Most have come straight off farms or labor jobs. But being here, they’ve seen the threat we face and are dedicated to becoming good soldiers.” Cullen grabbed a practice sword and shield and moved to the center of the clearing.

“Indeed. A hole in the sky and demons running amok is a decent motivator,” Trinity’s face turned grim and she glanced at her marked hand as she joined Cullen. “So where do we begin?”

Cullen dropped into a fighting stance as she did the same, “Let’s see what we have.”

Trinity started circling slowly, watching his movement to figure out what her best feint would be. She had already learned head on attacks against a shield bearer did not work so well. She needed to distract him to get him to turn one way while she went the other. She picked up her pace to his left then pushed off with her foot to flip the other way.

Cullen was ready for her. His sword was ready to block in case she didn’t feint and his shield held back the other direction in case she did. He blocked her first strike with his shield and brought his sword around to smack her thigh that was left unprotected. Trinity squeaked in surprise and rolled further back out of reach.

Now it was Cullen’s turn to go on the offensive. He charged and in her distraction from being his hit, she was almost laid out flat. She bent backward ducking under his strike, pivoted and found herself smacked on the side again having not raised her sword fast enough to deflect his second swing. Frustrated, she started circling once again looking for another opening.

 _"Trees,"_ she thought. _"Let’s use those._ She sprinted off to his right and launched herself off the opposite tree hoping to catch his open side. Cullen moved again faster than she was used to and spun bringing his shield up and connected with her side batting her to the ground. 

Trinity landed on the ground with a hard “Ooof.” She glared in his direction and popped up to circle once more. To his credit, he didn’t look concerned or worried about her, and to her frustration, he didn’t look that winded either. _"Fine, let’s try head on since this is getting me nowhere,"_ she thought.

She flipped in his direction forcing him to take a couple steps back. She kicked at his shield hoping to knock him back a bit then swung her swords at his head one after the other. It worked as she hoped, his sword came up to block and he raised his shield leaving her free to drop to the ground and swipe his feet out from under him with her leg. Victory was short lived though. She was mid-turn with her back to him and even in mid-fall, he had the wherewithal to hit her on the back with his sword and she fell forward rather ungracefully on her stomach.

“Well, Trinity,” Cullen said from where he lay, “I’d call that a good first match.”

“Giving up already?” she smirked at him over her shoulder.

“Hardly,” he smiled and sat up. “But, I think I’ve got an idea of where we can begin.”

Two hours later, they were both sweaty and tired. He ran her through a series of drills multiple times showing her how she left herself open to attack and how to take advantage of her speed against a slower opponent. She worked on several new forms to use her blades more defensively and not just to attack.

“You make me feel like an amateur,” Trinity sighed as they put away their gear.

“Don’t you dare be discouraged,” Cullen shook his head. “You are far more advanced than the average rogue, but just lack time spent in real fights. As you figure out how to use your acrobatics without leaving yourself vulnerable, you will prove a tough opponent for even the most veteran fighter. You are also used to fighting in a group where you can take advantage of their distraction. One on one combat is much harder. You have a better feel for combat than you give yourself credit for.”

“Pft,” Trinity scoffed, stretched tall on her toes then dropped her arms and head backwards in a bend stretching out her sore muscles. She glanced up at Cullen from her upside down position. “Sure doesn’t feel great right now. More like I’m going to regret this whole lesson idea in the morning.”

“I’m sure it won’t be all that bad,” Cullen said working to his eyes on his gear and not on her limber display.

Trinity snorted again to show what she thought about that and rose back up only to drop down into splits to work her legs. “I have to thank you, Cullen.”

“For training you? You hardly need to, it only makes sense to ensure you’ll be able to face anything out there.” Cullen turned to face her and wondered if she was aware of how her display was affecting him. 

“Not just for training me,” she looked up smiling. “You don’t treat me like a fragile doll. Every trainer I ever had took extreme caution to not actually hit me.”

“Which is why you’re so attack focused and less defensive. I dare say if they had actually done their job and hit back, you would have learned to defend much quicker.” 

“That and they likely would have found them out of a job hitting for noble’s daughter, minor though she may be.” She paused and looked off in the distance and sat up, hugging her legs to her chest. “Not like I was ever supposed to see real combat. Just enough training to make sure I could defend myself against any noble prigs who got too forward until I was sent to the Chantry.”

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Cullen asked crouching down next to her. “How are you holding up? A lot has been thrown at you in a very short time. I don’t think many would handle it with the grace you have.”

“You want my answer or the Herald’s answer?” Trinity closed her eyes and rested her head on her folded arms. “As Herald, I am doing everything in my power to help close the rifts and broker agreements to increase our allies and standing in Thedas.” She paused, “As just me, I keep wondering how in the world I ended up here. I was just a lay sister in the Chantry, I was only supposed to be helping my relatives at the Conclave, who all ended up dead except me for some reason. This thing on my hand makes me a target and the savior of Thedas all at the same time. I am doing my best to make the right choices, but while I’m asked to make the decision, everyone wants to second guess it after the fact.” Trinity took a stuttering breath trying to calm down as it all came pouring out.

“I apologize,” Trinity said. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away before turning her head to look at Cullen. “That all came out rather suddenly.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Cullen offered her a hand up. “You have been unfairly handed the weight of the world. We would be poor advisors and friends if we didn’t help you bear it.”

“Friends?” Trinity smiled as she grabbed hold of his hand.

“If you would like,” Cullen returned her smile and helped her to her feet.

“Yes, I think I would,” Trinity paused and gave his hand a squeeze. “For a start,” she added softly. Which was when her stomach decided to protest its emptiness rather loudly. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I am famished,” she said grateful for a distraction. “Shall we go see if the troops left us anything?”

Cullen laughed, “Oh, I’m sure we can find something for our illustrious Herald.”

“Nuh uh, don’t you start that again!” Trinity punched his shoulder as they headed for the dining hall.

“Are you ready for the trip to Val Royeaux?” 

“Yes, Josephine spent quite a bit of time reviewing the Mothers on the list Mother Giselle with me. I have a good idea of where to start and how to approach them.”

“Sounds like the Inquisition is in good hands. The Maker certainly had our best interests in mind when he sent you to us.”

“Thank you, Cullen. That means a lot. It’s been overwhelming and I’m so unsure of what I’m doing. It’s nice to have someone believe in me.”

“Oh, I dare say there are a few more that believe in you,” Cullen smiled as he opened the door to the dining hall, revealing a company of soldiers that, upon noticing Trinity, stood at their tables and saluted. Stunned, Trinity turned to Cullen besides her who also stood with his fist over his chest and head inclined at her mirth in his eyes as he looked up at her. 

Looking out over the sea of faces, she smiled and returned the salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with the fight in this chapter. I favor dual rogue in Dragon Age. It's just so much fun. And lets me live a little vicariously through it since I am by no means a gymnast or that graceful in real life :-)
> 
> Cheers!


	4. A Trip to Val Royeaux and Sparring Part 2

Trinity didn’t see how they could have done anything differently. Revered Mother Hevara clearly did not want to listen to anything they had to say. Their guilt and herosy was already decided. She also felt awful for Cassandra who was in shock after their encounter with Lord Seeker Lucius. 

“How could he abandon Val Royeaux?” she stared after them. “What could he possibly be thinking? How could the order have lost its way so quickly?”

“I don’t know, Cassandra,” Trinity put her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “Something doesn’t feel right about this. Was that behavior normal for him?”

“No, I would not have thought him capable of this. He was known to be fair and reasonable,” she said slowly. “Though maybe I do not know him as well as I thought.” She looked miserable. 

“I hate to turn around so quickly, but maybe we should get back. Liliana’s network can help shed some light on this.”

Cassandra nodded, but they didn’t have time to dwell on things as an red arrow with a note attached flew by them and landed at their feet. Shortly after that, Trinity was accosted by an Orlesian with an odd half mask and invited to a ball by the the First Enchanter of Montsimmard. 

“It never stops does it,” Trinity sighed looking at the note in one hand and the invitation in the other. 

“So someone wants to hurt you, huh?” Varric looked over her shoulder. “They’ll have to get in line.” He chuckled and Trinity narrowed her eyes at him.

“Take care of the theoretical ‘baddie’ first?” Trinity asked.

“Well one less person wanting to kill you is still one less,” Varric mused.

“A fool's errand,” Cassandra crossed her arms. “Most likely a trap.”

“Ah, Seeker, but a trap we can knowingly spring and at least get this off our plate. And who knows,” Varric looked at the note again. “maybe this Friend is actually friends with ‘everyone’.” 

“Ok, let’s at least look into these clues while we’re here and then I can attend this salon tomorrow and see what Vivienne de Fer wants,” Trinity started to walk off then stopped and looked back at her friends. “What do you wear to a salon anyway?”

Before anyone could answer, a voice interrupted them.

“Inquisition, if I could have a moment of your time. I am Grand Enchanter Fiona,” an elven women approached them with a deep accent.

Trinity’s eyebrows raised up high, _“It never stops!”_

\---------

Several days later, they were finally on their way back to Haven with two more additions to the team and a whole lot to think about. On the surface it seemed rather simple: the mages offered to help and the Templars wanted nothing to do with them. 

_“Nothing is ever simple though,”_ she thought. Liliana was at least sympathetic towards the mages and their tribulations. Cullen and Cassandra however were less than sympathetic, but not unreasonable. _“I hope!”_

“My dear,” Vivienne spoke up and Trinity immediately braced herself for whatever ‘helpful’ critique came out of her mouth this time. “You have an excellent riding technique, but really should be more aware of your posture. As a representative of the Inquisition, we shouldn’t put forward anything less than our best.”

“Of course, Vivienne. Thank you,” Trinity straightened her back and rolled her eyes. She could hear Sera snickering behind her. Attending another Salon was definitively low on her priority list now. She never really took to the social gatherings her parents made her attend either, but Orlais took them to another level. She shook her head thinking about how Vivienne had been so cavalier about taking that guys life, pompous ass though he was.

Trinity tried to assess their surroundings, but couldn’t place their location and had lost track of how long they had been on the road, their pace slowed a bit with the additional recruits they picked up during their time in Val Royeaux. Solas was closest to her at the moment and would likely have been paying better attention than she had. “Solas, how far are we from Haven? Should we stop soon to set up camp?”

“Likely another half a day depending on road conditions,” Solas slowed up to ride besides her. “Theoretically, we could push and get there late tonight.”

“It might not be a bad idea,” Cassandra caught up with them. “We haven’t been pushing too hard and we could all use the moral boost of being back at Haven.”

“Then we could also discuss our next course of action first thing tomorrow,” Trinity nodded and Cassandra called for a halt and motioned for scouts to approach.

“Send runners ahead. We’ll take a quarter mark break and then push on to Haven. Have them prepare two quarters for our new guests as well as barracks for the recruits and deliver these reports to Agent Nightingale and the Commander,” Cassandra handed them several rolls of parchment. The scouts saluted and turned to swiftly carry out her orders.

They dismounted and led their horses off the main path. Trinity walked slowly next to Cassandra. “Are you doing alright?” she asked softly.

“I am not sure,” Cassandra replied. “For years I thought the Seekers of Truth were just that. Seekers of the truth no matter what the implications. Truth was supposed to be incorruptible and above posturing and politics. What have we become when we ignore obvious threats for convenient ones?”

“That is a big question,” Trinity looked thoughtful. “Truth can be funny sometimes. Everyone thinks their version is the one that matters.”

Cassandra sighed, “Is the truth so easily twisted? Am I the one not seeing clearly?”

“Yes and no, in that order,” Trinity smiled. “You are doing the best you can to stop a major threat to the entire world. Templars and mages will continue to fight even if we close the damn thing, but at least they’ll have a world in which they can continue to do so. We still have a lot of work to do to make the world an equitable place for everyone.” She paused, “As much as I wish they would give it a rest already, I intend to give them that chance to keep bickering.”

“Thank you for the perspective,” Cassandra smiled. “You have come a long way since you first climbed the mountain with us.”

“I didn’t want to be thrust into the middle of this or literally be handed the key to saving the world, but I will not let them down.”

“I am certain you will not,” Cassandra looked back at the rest of the group. “Shall we continue on then?”

Trinity nodded and mounted up. “To Haven,” she called.

“To Haven!” the troops called back.

\---------

Trinity was relieved when others came to lead Vivienne and Sera to their quarters _“Thank the Maker they were set up so quickly,”_ she thought. There were more awake and awaiting their arrival than she had expected, but it was a welcome site. She gratefully handed off her horse to one of the stable hands and was about to haul up her packs when someone beat her to it.

“Allow me, Herald,” Cullen smiled as he picked up her pack. “You’ve had a long night, and it is good to see you back.” He paused then quickly added, “I’m sure the troops are glad to be back in their bunks and not on the road.” 

“They aren’t the only ones,” Trinity smiled. “And I thought we were passed formalities, Commander,” she put a bit of emphasis on the last word and poked him in the shoulder.

“I beg your forgiveness… Trinity,” he turned with his fist over his chest, bowed slightly, then grinned back up at her. 

“Hmm, that’s better, thank you, Cullen,” Trinity smiled. “I trust you want to know what happened in Val Royeaux?”

“As much as I do, I can wait for the formal briefing tomorrow,” Cullen paused. “I wanted to see how you fared after the trip.” He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied with her pack.

“Val Royeaux is… odd,” Trinity sighed. “I’m not comfortable around all those people in masks. Makes me feel so much more exposed. Honestly, it’s just creepy talking to them.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree with you there,” Cullen chuckled. “Just thinking about trying to play ‘The Game’ makes me uncomfortable. No one will ever mistake me for a politician and I think I’m ok with that.”

“I’m perfectly happy leaving that to our dear ambassador and spymaster as well. And I like you just fine as our commander,” she smiled up at Cullen. “So tell me what’s been going on here? Promising new recruits? Anything good on tap at the tavern? Trysts in the barracks?” She smirked watching as that last one got him and his steps faltered.

“I, uh, what?” he stuttered as they approached her cabin. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Who me? Of course not,” Trinity put on her best innocent look.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Cullen grinned at her. “But to answer your questions, yes, a fine Hinterlands ale, and not that anyone would tell me.”

“You mean not that you’d notice,” Trinity teased.

“Heh, I suppose that too,” Cullen agreed. He cleared his throat, “Well, here is where I wish you a good night.” 

“Good night, Cullen. Thank you for walking me to my cabin. I will see you in the morning for the full debrief.”

“I pushed it back to mid-morning since you got in so late.”

“That was very kind of you. I’ll see you at breakfast then?” she asked taking her bags from him.

“I look forward to it,” Cullen nodded and opened her door for her.

“As do I,” Trinity smiled as she entered her cabin with a small wave.

\---------

Cullen was dismayed to hear about the behavior of the Seekers and Templars in Val Royeaux.

“What do you mean they left? Templars can’t just abandon the Chantry. They’re turning their backs on their vow to protect the people,” Cullen fumed about the war room.

“I would not have believed it myself if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” Cassandra braced herself against the table head hung. “The Lord Seeker he must... I do not know what he is thinking. There is nothing that could justify his actions.”

“I’m not sure we’ll get anywhere with the Templars,” Trinity shook her head. “Grand Enchanter Fiona on the other hand could not wait to talk to us.”

“Be that as it may, we cannot just go recruit every mage that recently rebelled against the Chantry,” Cullen folded his arms across his chest.

“The whole point is moot,” Josephine interjected before Trinity could respond. “We don’t have enough influence to get either side to align with us.”

“We’ll finish clearing out the Hinterlands of the warring Templars and mages, that should help in that respect. Then we’ll head to the Storm Coast to meet up with this Iron Bull and his Chargers and see what we can do there to expand our influence,” Trinity looked up from her spot where she had been leaning over the table studying the map to face Cullen. “Once we return from that, we can further discuss talking to the mages in Redcliffe.”

“While you’re in the Hinterlands, you can look up Warden Blackwall. He is rumored to work on his own recruiting in the area. Hey may have information about why the Wardens have gone missing,” Liliana looked at her report worried.

Trinity didn’t take her eyes off Cullen, “Yes, we can do that as well. Cassandra we can stay a few days to rest before heading out. Let’s head out with Varric and Solas in 3 days. We'll allow Sera and Vivienne to settle in here at Haven. What do you think?”

“Agreed Herald, we can start preparing tomorrow. Do you want to invite Vivienne and Sera to our group workout?”

“Yes, but let everyone rest today and we’ll group up tomorrow morning.”

“Very well, I’m going to go check on the recruits we brought back from Val Royeaux,” Cassandra said.

“I will accompany, you. Perhaps there are some promising new scouts,” Liliana said.

Josephine looked between Cullen and Trinity. “I have some correspondence to work on as well,” she said quickly following them out.

Cassandra, Liliana, and Josephine quickly left the room leaving Cullen and Trinity in their staring contest. Shit, I don’t want to argue with him about this now, Trinity thought and sighed internally. She pushed back from the table and ran her hands through her short brown hair, which was getting longer now and would have to be kept pulled back soon. 

“Cullen, I really do wish that the Templars weren’t actively hostile against us. It would be nice to have their support. But am I supposed to turn away someone who sought us out to talk to us and asked us to consider their help? I’m the one who will be up their with whatever support we gather and I’d sure rather have someone who wanted to be there.”

Cullen looked down at the table and exhaled as he took in her words. She was right of course. It didn’t mean he had to like the circumstances.

“I know,” he uncrossed his arms and leaned against the table between them. “I don’t blame you for their actions. Nothing seems right about this. I don’t want to write off the Templars completely, but I agree you cannot ignore someone who wants to join us. We have too few friends right now to do that.”

“I don’t want to write off the Templars either. But I don’t want to get our hopes up if they refuse to talk or listen to us. I will make an effort to meet with the mages and hear them out.”

“That is fair. I’m going to have Liliana put out some feelers to see if we can’t figure out where the Templars are and if there is anyone willing to talk,” Cullen walked around the table towards her. “I know you gave the rest of your group the day off, but do you feel up to a match this afternoon? See how you’re progressing?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Trinity smiled. “Thank you for hearing me out, Cullen.”

“I’m not unreasonable you know,” he sighed 

“Oh, I know. You just are passionate about gaining the Templars as an ally and it’s understandable given your past. But I also understand why the mages made the decisions they did. The Chantry had become overbearing. Circles were more like prisons than centers of learning like they should have been.”

“It was not supposed to be like that,” Cullen shook his head. “I know there have been abuses. It’s one of the reasons I left the order, but you cannot ignore the danger mages pose.”

“Anyone can be a danger, Cullen,” Trinity headed towards the door with Cullen close behind. “We don’t jail everyone who has training or skills to be dangerous on the off chance they might turn those skills against innocent people.”

“It’s not the same. Normal people don’t become possessed like Mages can.”

“Perhaps they wouldn’t become possessed if they weren’t treated like prisoners and potential criminals? I don’t think I would have taken it too well if I was taken from my family at a young age and never allowed to see them again. Most of them just want to be normal and live a quiet life.”

“And for those who don’t want to live a quiet life?”

“If they pose a threat and abuse their skills? Then we treat them as any other person who would hurt others,” Trinity stopped in the main hall facing him. “I don’t think we’re going to solve this now. I will keep your concerns in mind if you do the same for me. In the meantime,” she gestured towards the dining hall, “care to get some lunch? The rest of the team should be there soon as well.”

“Yes, I would be glad to join you and meet these newest recruits. Then we can see how your training is coming.” Before he knew what came over him, he offered her his arm to walk her to the hall.

“Such manners, Commander,” Trinity smiled and slipped her arm through his. “Lead the way.”

\---------

Several hours after lunch Trinity was on the receiving end of Cullen’s shield bashes again, though this time she was holding her own a bit better. He had only managed to lay her out flat once so far and she landed her fair share of hits as well. She had been studying the way he moved since they started training and thought she had finally found a way to get around his shield. He would occasionally pause, just slightly, to adjust his grip and Trinity was trying to figure out how to use that to her advantage. There was a split second where he would bounce it up on his arm to get a better hold and if she could get in there, maybe she had a chance of knocking the shield from his arm.

They were circling each other again. Cullen was watching her stance carefully to anticipate her next move when suddenly she did something new. Trinity smiled at him, winked, and threw a vial at her feet which let off a sharp bang and smoke came up . Caught up in his surprise, he lost sight of her in the late afternoon shadows of the trees around the clearings.

Trinity crept silently just out of his field of vision. She watched his arm as she crept closer. As soon as he jerked his arm up to adjust his grip, she slammed into him.

Arm jostled, he lost his grip on the shield and it slid down his arm. Trinity helped it along with a sharp kick and it fell to the ground. Cullen pivoted to try and get a hold of her with his now free arm, but Trinity danced out of his grasp. Cullen’s eyes widened in shock as she invaded his space and ducked under his sword. She then grabbed his hand and flipped herself upside down grabbing his neck with her legs and sent careening towards the ground where he landed on his back with a thud that knocked the wind out of him.

Trinity started to laugh at the astonished look in Cullen’s eyes, “Oh, that was good. You should see the look on your face.”

“I see someone has been adding to their repertoire,” Cullen chuckled still catching his breath. “I’m impressed.” Trinity beamed down at him, her legs still wrapped around his neck. Cullen liked seeing her eyes sparkle, happy and lighter than he’d ever seen her. He realized he still had one of his hands resting on her thigh as they laid there together with his head in her lap. “You seem more relaxed than the last time we sparred. I like seeing this side of you.”

“I do feel more relaxed. Especially here... with you” Trinity paused and heat rushed to her face at their current position, “I like spending time with you, Cullen. If you would be amenable to it, I’d like to do it more often.”

Cullen allowed his hand to softly caress her leg. “It would not be unwelcome,” he smiled at her and took her hand. “In fact, I would quite enjoy that as well.” Cullen was about to bring her hand to his lips when a call from the side of the clearing interrupted them.

“Commander! Herald! Seeker Pentaghast is looking for you.”

Cullen sighed. “Of course she is,” he mumbled to Trinity and extracted himself from her legs and she snickered at him as they got to their feet. “Tell Seeker Pentaghast we’ll be with her momentarily,” he called back.

“To be continued?” Trinity asked.

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #Dragon4geDay! (A day late...)
> 
> Trinity's last move is based on a hurricanrana (or the scene when Natasha Romanoff takes on Happy in Iron Man 2).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT2b5KzMoC0


	5. The Mages

The Storm Coast had been … wet. But also productive. Chargers hired, agents gained, rifts closed. Even helped close up some caves against darkspawn! It had been a long trip, but they were now eight team members strong not including the whole Chargers troop. 

Trinity and the whole field crew, new additions and all, were relaxing at the, very dry, tavern in Haven. Vivienne was observing everyone from her corner, sipping on some fancy red wine she brought with her. Sara was perched on a side table laughing at something. Bull and Krem were trying to give Varric a run for his money in the storytelling game. Much to her dismay, Varric was currently regaling them with his version of how she fell out of the fade after the incident at the conclave.

“And then in the midst of green swirling mist around the site of the explosion our Herald falls out of a hole in mid-air.”

“You’re shitting me,” Bull slapped his palm on the table rattling all their drinks.

“I tell you truly, no shitting about this,” Varric continued. “Before the hole closed, the soldiers that found her swear they saw a glowing figure that looked like Andraste herself. It was as if Andraste delivered our Herald here right out of the fade and with the tool to save us all. Her hand marked by something that Chuckles here proved could close rifts and should be the key to closing the Breach.”

Trinity sat at the table with her hands over her face. It was beet read at the moment.

”Thank you, Varric,” she said through her fingers. “Nothing like reminding me that I have no idea what happened before I fell out of that rift. And how much is at stake.” She looked in her glass, “I think I need another several of these.”

Varric laughed and called someone over to bring another round.

“Well you seem to do good work besides closing the rifts. That Hessarian leader was something else!” Bull raised his glass in her direction, “Good fight there, Boss.”

“And you gained the Blades of Hessarian as agents in the Storm Coast. It is most impressive how you are able to inspire people to work with us,” said Cassandra.

“Oh the inspire parts easy,” Trinity waved her hands dismissively. “Closing a rift in front of them usually does the trick.”

“I can vouch for that,” Bull said. “What else have you got? You’ve been traveling around for a while, must have met some interesting people.”

Trinity drummed her fingers on the table thinking, “Oh there was that guy in the Hinterlands who asked us to get his prized druffalo.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Cassandra grunted. “That stupid thing didn’t know what was good for it. It took all four of us, one on each side to guide it back.” 

“I tried to tell you the beast wouldn’t react kindly to being slapped on the back side,” Solas smiled.

“It was slow and stupid!” she snapped back. “If only we didn’t have to take on all these side tasks and focus on closing the Breach.” Cassandra drained the last of her mug. “I am turning in. Any more and I will not be able to think straight tomorrow.” She rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

“Oh come on Seeker! One more,” called Varric. Cassandra waved him off as she settled up her tab before heading towards the door.

“I think I’ll be retiring as well,” Trinity said also getting up from the table. “Don’t stay up too late guys. We have a date with some mages in Redcliffe and we’re heading out first thing tomorrow.”

“Again??” Sara called from her stool at the end of the table. “Got back, only just...!”

“We got back a week ago, Sara,” Trinity called back. “Time to go help more little people.”

“Damn straight! Friggen big people and their big people stompin on little..” Sara trailed off and fell off the table. 

Vivienne clucked at the undignified act and excused herself as well, “Such a shameful display,” she scolded as she flowed out the door passing Trinity and Cassandra with a slight nod of her head.

Varric leaned over the table looking at the floor, “She’s fine Tri-T, just passed out. We’ll make sure to get her back to her bed.”

“Thanks, Varric. Good night all!” Trinity waved as Cassandra opened the tavern door and Trinity followed her out. The night was calm and clear or as calm as it could be with the breach still open above them.

“I really wish he wouldn’t make the stories about me sound so epic,” Trinity sighed as they walked through the cold night air.

“Why is that? I hate to admit it, but Varric is correct that knowing how to tell a good story is the key to increasing our influence,” Cassandra winced. “Do not tell him I said that!”

“Perish the thought,” Trinity chuckled sadly. “But, the way he makes me sound. They’re going to be so disappointed to find out I’m not the hero or massive figure he paints. I’m just some minor nobel who got lucky… a lot. Or unlucky, depending on how you look at it. I feel so inadequate compared to you four.”

“Trinity, do you truly believe you have not earned your place here?” Cassandra looked shocked.

“I don’t have any real influence save this mark that literally appeared on my hand as if by magic! It’s the only reason anyone listens to me, Cassandra.”

“It may have been a reason we noticed you,” she started and Trinity raised an eyebrow at Cassandra. “Ok, so it was the reason you were in chains when we first met. But since then, you have shown yourself a competent fighter and communicator. Look at the allies you have helped us gain in a few short months.”

“Only because of the Mark,” Trinity waved her hand dismissively.

“So they joined because of it, but it’s not why they and we keep looking to you,” Cassandra put her hand on Trinity’s shoulder. “You are more than just the mark.”

Trinity sighed, “Maybe one day I’ll believe that.”

“I hope you will. In any case, are you ready for negotiations with the mages?” Cassandra asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Trinity nodded. “I know you all aren’t exactly happy with this, but I do think they’re our best chance at closing the Breach for good.”

“I know,” Cassandra nodded.

“You do?” Trinity blinked at her in surprise. “And here I thought you didn’t approve.”

“I do not approve of allowing mages more leeway than necessary, but since you are the one with the mark on your hand, you need to be comfortable with who is helping you power it,” Cassandra paused when saw Trinity looked sad. “I will support you no matter your decision as will the rest.”

“Thank you, Cassandra. I hope Lilliana, Josephine, and Cullen feel the same way.”

“They will. Lilliana supports the mages’ cause and Josephine can work any connection to our advantage.”

“And Cullen?” she sighed. “Last we talked, we basically agreed to disagree on the subject.”

“Cullen will come around. He has not had the best experiences with mages. Which I think is putting it lightly.”

Trinity stopped outside her small hut to face Cassandra, “I’d gathered as much with what I know of the incident in Kirkwall. I’ll tell you what I told him, I have no intention of completely abandoning the Templars, however for the immediate concern of closing the Breach, I will go and get help from the side that has extended their hand to us.”

“Which is completely reasonable,” Cassandra replied, “We will figure out why the Templars abandoned Val Royeaux after we close the Breach.” Cassandra went to turn then stopped and Trinity swore she saw a bit of a smirk, “I think you will find you have an easier time convincing him than others would.”

Trinity flushed, “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“I’m sure you do not, Herald,” Cassandra chuckled and Trinity went redder. “Have a good night and I’ll see you first thing tomorrow.”

“To Redcliffe?”

“To Redcliffe,” Cassandra answered.

\------

“Maker’s hairy balls, what the shit going on here,” Trinity whispered as they left the Tavern to head towards the chantry.

“Herald!” Cassandra looked shocked at the outburst.

“I’m afraid I agree with Tri-T here, Seeker. Tevinter mages in Ferelden? This is not good,” Varric shook his head.

“And why didn’t Fiona recall coming to greet us in Val Royeaux? She had no idea what we were talking about!” Trinity threw up her hands.

“Something very strange is going on here,” Cassandra agreed. “To ally themselves with Tevinter when they had the prospect of the Inquisition, it does not add up.”

“Let’s hope we find some answers,” Trinity said as she pried open the Chantry door.

Trinity gasped as she saw the rift in the middle of the Chantry. And a dark haired man, or mage rather, asking them to help him close it calmly as could be.

The team got to work falling into their now familiar pattern. Trinity fell back into the shadows to sneak around the fighting towards the rift. As soon as all the demons were focused elsewhere, she disrupted it. They had been pleased to find that had the nice effect of stunning the demons for a moment. Once disrupted, she lept towards the closest one. 

Then, something strange happened. She spun at the demon slicing it, but her spinning was slowed then suddenly faster through no effort by Trinity. She came around for a finishing blow but it was as if she and the demon were moving at half speed. She couldn’t move faster. It was fortunate the demon couldn’t either. When they sped back up, her blade connected and she drove it home. _“Good thing whatever’s going on affected us both,”_ she thought.

Another disruption and the rift was ready to close. She felt the now familiar tugging sensation on her hand as she pulled and the rift closed.

“Amazing,” the mage said. “How do you do that?” He went on not even waiting for a reply, “You don’t even know do you? Just wiggle your fingers and, poof. Rift closes.”

“Ok, hold on there,” Trinity held up her hands flushing and feeling called out for not knowing how the mark on her hand worked. “We can talk about my finger wiggling rift closing technique after we’ve gotten some answers.”

Varric chuckled next to her, “Hah! Finger wiggling rift closing technique. I’m going to have to remember that one.”

“If you are finished,” Cassandra huffed at Varric. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“Of course, introductions then,” the maged flourished a grand bow. “I am Dorian Pavus of Tavinter, formerly of Minrathous.”

“Trinity Trevelyan of the…”

“Of the Inquisition. I’m well aware of who you are my dear. It’s written all over your hand,” Dorian pointed to her glowing mark.

Cassandra grunted, “Ugh, more Tevinters.”

“I will admit my countrymen have not exactly been the best of representatives. Alexius in particular. He’s meddling with Time Magic.”

“Time Magic? I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Solas said.

“Of course you haven’t. I helped my mentor develop it. Though it was purely theoretical at the time. Merely a thought experiment, a what if, if you will,” Dorian was a fast talker.

“So what does this time magic do exactly?” Trinity asked. While she hadn’t met many Tevinter mages, Trinity did pride herself on being a good judge of character, and she wasn’t getting any bad feelings from Dorian. Though she didn’t like the sound of this time magic.

“You just saw it. Notice how something sped up and slowed down around the rift? Time magic. Wonder how Alexius managed to get to Redcliffe at precisely the right time to steal the mages from you?”

“Time Magic?” Trinity asked.

“Undoubtedly,” Dorian nodded at her.

“But why would he do that?”

“Now that, my dear Herald, is an excellent question. The magic is highly unstable. It’s unraveling the world itself.”

“Can you prove any of that?” Trinity questioned. “We need more than just you telling us Alexius can travel through time. Though the mere thought of that would get half of Thedas up in arms against Tivinter,” Trinity glanced at Cassandra.

“More than half,” Cassandra agreed.

“It’s why Dorian and I are working against him,” a new voice interjected from behind them.

“Ah, Felix. Gave him the slip did you. You’re just in time, ah, so to speak,” Dorian approached Felix. “Have trouble shaking him?”

“I shouldn’t have played the sick card. Thought he’d never leave my side,” Felix shook his head.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Trinity started, “but could someone explain why you are here in Ferelden?”

Felix nodded, “Yes. It’s because of a small group of mages in Tevinter, the Venatori.”


	6. Venatori

“Venatori?” Liliana asked. “I’ve only heard whispers of of them before.”

“Tevinters in Ferelden would be really bad,” Trinity braced herself on the table with both hands looking for answers in the large map in the war room. “A cult that is fanatical from even their standards is much worse.”

“A Tevinter Cult?” Cullen fumed, “What did the mages get themselves into?”

“I’m not sure the Ferelden mages are really aware of what happened themselves,” Trinity looked up at her advisors. “Cassandra, don’t you think it odd that the Grand Enchanter had no recollection of asking us to meet with her? It’s not like we gave her a flat out no. There’s no reason they should have been that desperate.”

“I agree. They should have been expecting us to come to talk. I do not believe Grand Enchanter Fiona would have entered an agreement with Tavinter willingly.”

“Are you really considering going to meet with this Magister?” Cullen’s brow was creased with worry. “It has to be a trap.”

“Naturally!” Dorian threw open the door to the war room. “Which is why I’m going with you. If you are going to confront my ex-mentor, I’m going too.” He stopped and winked at Trinity, “Lovely to see you again, Herald.”

“Dorian, it’s good to see you as well. Glad to have your insight into Alexius,” Trinity clasped Dorian’s forearm in greeting. As they turned back to the table, Trinity noticed Cullen was now frowning a bit more. Almost glaring at Dorian. Trinity caught his eye and raised her brow at him. He sighed and shrugged her off. 

“Are we really doing this? Going to help the mages?” Cullen asked. “We know it’s a trap, but how will we work that to our advantage? Redcliffe is one of the most fortified keeps in all of Ferelden second only to Denerim.”

“So we walk right in the front door,” Trinity said. “We are expecting them.”

“Without backup? I won’t allow it,” Cullen was getting close to angry with how cavalier Trinity was with her safety. “We can’t risk losing you.”

“Wait,” Liliana whispered, “I remember now. A secret way in known only to the family. And to those of us that were with the Hero when she helped liberate Redcliffe from demons.” 

“Now that sounds promising,” Trinity nodded and they set to work formulating a plan.

\------

Varric and Cassandra stood slightly back from Trinity and Dorian in the hall of Redcliffe, out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra saw the Tevinter mages slump next to the pillars. Liliana’s agents were in place and Cullen would be close with the rest of the troops.

“Who is this Elder One he keeps referring to?” Varric whispered to her.

Cassandra could only shake her head in response. Suddenly a green light appeared from the amulet Alexius was holding. Dorian shouted something and knocked Alexius back, then both Trinity and Dorian disappeared in a flash.

Cassandra steadied her breathing and was reaching for her sword as the light re-appeared and so did Trinity and Dorian.

“You’ll have to do better than that!” Dorian said as the magic faded again. Alexius slumped, defeated.

“What just happened?” Varric asked Cassandra. “And why do those two look like they’ve been fighting darkspawn for a week?”

Cassandra blinked and looked at the pair again. Varric was right. Just a moment ago, both had been clean. But now they were absolutely filthy. Blood everywhere and they were both soaked as well. Trinity’s hair was sticking to her face and even Dorian’s mustache was disheveled and out of place.

Stunned as they were, the Inquisition soldiers calmly took Alexius into custody. Before they could discuss what just occurred, there was activity at the front gate.

“Those aren’t our soldiers,” Varric whispered. Trinity looked out from the dais trying to see if Cullen was bringing in the back up.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona,” a tall strawberry blond man arrived right after the escort.

“King Alistair,” Fiona looked devastated.

The king was furious that the mages had overthrown the Arl. His Uncle, Trinity recalled. She felt sorry for Fiona, and still didn’t think this whole mess was completely her fault, but she hadn’t helped the situation much.

Fiona was lamenting where they would go as the King soundly ordered them out of Redcliffe when Trinity decided to step in.

“Your Majesty, I am Trinity Trevelyan of the Free Marches, more recently of the Inquisition,” she bowed in front of him and as she did caught sight of Cullen at the back of the hall entering with a few Inquisition troops.

“If I may, we were attempting to enlist the aid of the mages to help close the Breach before this whole mess started.”

“Were you?” the king sounded surprised.

“We were, Your Majesty,” Trinity caught Cassandra and Varric out of the corner of her eyes. She hoped her advisors would forgive her for what she was about to do. She turned to face Fiona, “We offer passage and escort to Haven for all mages in Redcliffe and in return, ask that you aid us in closing the Breach and continuing to restore order to the lands and helping the people affected by this conflict. You would be great allies to the Inquisition.”

“I would take that offer,” King Alistair glared at Fiona. “It is much more generous than I am feeling at the moment.”

“It would seem we have little choice,” Fiona bowed her head. “We accept your terms and will ready ourselves to leave at once.”

“Good,” Alistair turned to leave.

Trinity turned to Fiona and the Inquisition troops, “Fiona, gather your people and prepare to leave. Those that are not escorting Alexius will go with you to assist as needed. Dorian, if you would help with Alexius’ escort and Cassandra and Varric, with me please.”

They all set about their tasks and Cassandra and Varric followed Trinity who walked quickly after the king.

“Your Majesty,” Trinity caught up to the fast moving King. He turned surprised and narrowed his eyes at her as his guards closed ranks and stopped her approach.

“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I believe we should discuss the fate of the Magister my soldiers have in custody. He was the instigator in over throwing the Arl afterall,” she bowed but held her ground, meeting his gaze. King Alistair motioned for the guards to let her through and Trinity continued forward. “I understand you are quite upset at the events that transpired here, and I would not want to take away your opportunity to put him on trial and exact justice.”

King Alistair considered her for a moment before answering, “You are the one that has been closing the rifts across Ferelden?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I survived the initial blast that apparently created the Breach, but was marked because of it,” she held out her hand palm up displaying the mark. “Though we do not know what caused the mark at this time, I am grateful for the mark’s power to help bring peace to Thedas.”

“Indeed,” Alistair continued to look at her obviously thinking everything through. “You have the resources and facilities to manage such a prisoner?”

“We do. Our Commander and his guards are quite capable of handling him.”

“Very well. Since you were able to apprehend him and have him in your custody, I appoint you, Trinity Trevelyan, as my advocate for the sentencing of the Tevinter Magister.”

“As you wish. We will ensure he pays for his crimes against the Arl, Redcliffe, and Ferelden.”

“I’m sure you will. Now if you will excuse me, I have other items to attend to.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Trinity inclined her head one last time in acknowledgement of her dismissal. “Andraste guide you and grant you a safe trip on your return to Denerim.”

Alistair returned her nod and motioned for his guard to follow as he exited the keep. Cullen and his men stood at attention and saluted as Alistair passed. 

Alistair paused and looked at Cullen. Trinity saw the two speak briefly and shake hands. Alistair then clapped Cullen on the shoulder as they shared sad smiles. Trinity couldn’t make out what they were saying. After a brief exchange, Alistair left the keep and Cullen approached.

“I am pleased to see the plan worked,” Cullen looked at the three of them and his expression turned to confusion. “But what happened? Why are you a mess, Trinity?”

“Inquisitive minds would like to know,” Varric spoke up as well. “You and Sparkler disappeared, reappeared after 2 seconds, and Alexius just gave up.” 

“You disappeared?” Cullen now looked alarmed.

Trinity held up her hands, “It is a long story, what was 2 seconds to you was several terrifying and exhausting hours for me. Dorian and I will tell you everything, but first I need to get cleaned up and we need to get these mages ready to go. Please.” She was almost pleading at this point for them to not ask any further questions.

“You and Dorian go on to the forward camp,” Cassandra nodded. “We can take it from here.”

“We’ll be waiting Tri-T,” Varric waved his finger at her and followed Cassandra back to help organize the mages and escort Alexius back to Haven. “I can’t wait to hear this one.”

Cullen was still looking at her concerned as he accompanied her to the door to wait for Dorian.

 _“Cullen,”_ she thought, _“he wasn’t there.”_ The past few hours came crashing back on her and she stumbled from exhaustion and the creeping anxiety over what they faced. Cullen grabbed her and she held onto his arms. “You weren’t there,” she whispered. The realization flowed over her as she started to panic.

“What?” Cullen was very confused now. “I wasn’t where? We were outside as planned to back you up if needed.”

Trinity shook her head, eyes closed not able to verbalize any further. She wanted to bury her face in his cloak and not let go. Dorian caught up with them at this point. Cullen noticed he looked just as bad as Trinity.

“Commander,” Dorian greeted him with a tired nod. “Herald, let’s go get cleaned up. I know I am tired of feeling like a walking damp rag.” 

Dorian was trying to put some of his usual swagger in his words, but Cullen could hear the fatigue in his voice as well.

“Maker, what happened to you two?” Cullen asked.

“More than you could ever imagine,” Dorian sighed. “And hopefully, since we’re back, you won’t ever have to see it.”

“We’ll see you later at camp and I promise we’ll explain,” Trinity found her voice again. “Please help them, Cullen,” she begged. “The mages. They have been through a lot and are very scared.”

“Of course,” Cullen resisted the urge to put his hand on her cheek. “We’ll see to it.”

He watched as Dorian helped her out the gate then pushed all the thoughts swirling around in his head to the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand.

\------

Hours later Cullen finally made it back to camp. Trinity had been right. The mages were very skittish and he couldn’t blame them. Their leaders had promised them into servitude to Tavinter and now this Inquisition they barely knew anything about was taking them in after the King of Ferelden kicked them out of Redcliffe. Cullen stopped by his tent to shed most of his heavy armor, wash his face, and then finally went in search of Trinity. 

He found her and Dorian sitting rather close together on a log by the fire in the middle of camp with Varric and Cassandra. He was about to take a seat opposite them, but Dorian called him over. 

“Well if it isn’t our strapping Commander,” Dorian sounded better now, more like himself. Trinity smiled up at Cullen from her spot. “I was about to turn in Commander, but it seems our lovely Herald isn’t ready yet. How about you take my spot for a bit, hmm?” Dorian put his arm around Trinity’s shoulder to give her a hug and kissed her temple. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do my dear,” Dorian winked at her and Trinity snorted and gave him a shove as he stood up and stretched.

Cullen furrowed his brow at Dorian’s display but did not complain as he eased himself down next to Trinity. Varric and Cassandra also stood up to head to their tents. 

“Tri-T, you can’t keep one-uping yourself,” Varric shook his head. “One of these days your stories are going to get so outrageous even I won’t believe it.”

“It’s not like I try to outdo myself, Varric,” Trinity mumbled and leaned into Cullen’s side. “Stuff just happens.” 

Varric chuckled and left the two of them alone by the fire. They sat there in companionable silence for a while until Cullen noticed Trinity was shaking. Thinking she was cold, he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Trinity put her hands up to cover her face and let out a soft sob. Startled, Cullen looked down at her.

“Trinity? Hey, it’s alright,” Cullen wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. 

“I’m… sorry… Cullen,” she stammered between gulps of air.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Cullen said tightening his grip. “I imagine it has been a long day.”

Trinity sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeves, “You have no idea.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Trinity nodded and took a few steadying breaths before her story started pouring out of her. Cullen didn’t interrupt, simply holding her and showing whatever comfort he could as he listened. Varric was right, it was unbelievable, and he know knew why she was so shaken. It sounded like a horrible ordeal to him.

“And then we landed back in our time and Alexius just gave up. According to Varric, we were only gone a few seconds.” She had stopped shaking at that point and had calmed significantly while telling him the tale. “What are we going to do, Cullen?” 

“We are going to go to sleep,” Cullen stretched his legs out and unwrapped them so he could spread out the dying embers of the fire. “We are both tired and you have been awake more hours today than anyone else.”

“But…,” Trinity started to protest as Cullen stood.

“”No, buts,” Cullen said and held out his hand. Trinity shook her head, took his hand, and Cullen pulled her to her feet. Trinity shook her head and held up one finger against his chest.

“One but,” Trinity said and Cullen waited for her to continue. “But… I am scared to go to sleep. I am terrified I’ll see it all again.” A tear fell down her face and Cullen wiped it away with his thumb, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. 

“Would it help if I sat with you?”

Trinity nodded.

“Alright then,” Cullen smiled and took her hand to lead her back to her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not mean to go so long without updating....
> 
> Life, whatcha gonna do?


	7. Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of triumph doesn't last long for Trinity.

Trinity looked to all the mages surrounding her. She felt rather sick with nerves, stomach flip flopping as if to ensure she knew just how much was resting on her shoulders.

Solas called out to them, “Aim beyond the Herald! Let her draw on your energy!”

He turned to Trinity and indicated they were ready to begin. One by one they slammed their staffs on the ground feeding her power. _“Ok,”_ she thought, _“Now or never. Just like closing any other rift.”_

Trinity raised her hand towards the sky and let the mark activate. Her hand started to shake with the effort. She struggled to hold it steady letting the magic she held within her palm complete its task. She braced her arm with her other hand. Then just when it felt like the power would rip her hand off, she felt the snap that indicated it was about to close. Normally it would just throw her hand back, with this much power, she and everyone in the area were blown off their feet.

Trinity lay on the ground with her eyes closed. _“It worked,”_ she thought. _“Or at least it felt like it worked.”_ She had felt many rifts close before. It went exactly like this, just less so. She took a couple of steadying breaths. Trinity almost didn’t want to open her eyes to see if she was right or wrong. Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her. 

“Trinity, are you ok?” Cullen knelt at her side gingerly taking her hand.

“I think so,” Trinity kept her eyes shut and took another shaky breath. “I can’t bare to look if it didn’t work.”

“Trinity,” his voice was closer now, “it’s ok. Please open your eyes.”

She slowly opened her eyes which revealed not sky, but Cullen, concern written across his face, “Hey,” she smiled, “How did we do? Was it enough?”

Cullen smiled back, “See for yourself.” 

He helped her to her feet and she finally risked a glance up at the sky.

The Breach was gone. 

“We did it,” she whispered. 

“ **You** did it,” Cullen squeezed her hand. Trinity finally registered the shouts of joy around her. Everyone was celebrating the closing of the Breach. As she looked around, a hysterical giggle escaped her, all her nerves and fears being let go as the success started to sink in. She could feel tears threatening to break through.

Trinity looked up at Cullen, “We did it!” she squeaked and she threw her arms around Cullen as the tears started to flow. Cullen hugged her back stroking her hair as her tears turned into sobs. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and slowly rocked her back and forth as the Inquisition forces celebrated around them. As her sobs subsided and her breathing slowed, she pulled back slightly and attempted to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. 

“Feel better?” Cullen asked.

“You have no idea,” Trinity sighed and continued to attempt to fix her face while she remained wrapped in Cullens arms “Is my face bad now? We can’t have them thinking their Herald is a sobbing mess of a woman.”

“A bit red, but I don’t think anyone would think less of you for it,” he smiled kindly and raised his hand to her face so his his thumb could wipe a stray tear from her cheek. “You’ve had a bit thrown at you the past few months.”

“Doesn’t feel like months sometimes,” Trinity glanced down at her hand. The mark was still there. “I was holding out hope that it would go away after we closed the Breach. Guess it will be here a while longer.”

“Does it still bother you?” Cullen took her hand in his gently running his finger tips over the area that was had a slight glow.

“It seems calmer now. Do you think that means anything? That we’ve calmed the fade?” Trinity looked up to his face.

“I would hardly be the one to know,” Cullen smiled. “But I hope you are correct.”

Someone cleared their throat behind Cullen and Trinity’s face turned pink thinking about how long they’d been standing there together. She peaked around Cullen to see who was there.

Liliana and Cassandra were smirking at her with knowing grins. 

“We hate to break up such a scene, but everyone is anxious to celebrate with you, Trinity,” Liliana said. 

“If you are ready to make the journey back to the main camp,” Cassandra added. 

“Of course,” Trinity nodded at the pair and gave Cullen’s hands a last squeeze and they turned to join them. Liliana and Cassandra both offered her a hug and congratulations. 

“You were magnificent!” Liliana cheered. “We will be singing songs of this for ages.”

“I can’t believe it’s finally over,” Cassandra sighed. “All you did. Everything came together and the Breach is closed.”

Cullen offered her his arm as the four friends made the journey down the mountain. Trinity clung to it gratefully. Her legs were still a bit wobbly from the evening. “Just may need to take my time getting back. That took more out of me than I expected.” 

“Allow me,” Cullen said. Then he swiftly bent down and swept her up off her feet.

“Cullen,” Trinity laughed, “You can’t carry me all the way back!”

“Can and will,” Cullen smiled as Trinity snuggled against him. 

\-------

Back at the camp, the party was in high gear. Trinity and the team walked into camp to very enthusiastic cheers. She waived and shook hands with so many soldiers. There were pints raised and toasts as she passed by. She and Cullen joined the rest of the team around one of the central campfires. Leliana and Josephine were sipping wine and laughing together with Cassandra. Dorian, Bull, and Sera were arguing over whose ale was better. Varric was recalling the closing of the breach to those nearest him trying to get Solas to explain now the mages fueled the mark. Even Vivienne was joining in the celebration with a bottle of what she claimed was one of the best vintages of wine from Halamshiral.

Trinity leaned into Cullen’s side enjoying the seen of pure joy and happiness when a thought occurred to her.

“I meant to ask you, what did you and King Alistair discuss at Redcliffe?” Trinity cocked her head at Cullen.

“Oh, not much,” Cullen looked slightly embarrassed. “He recognized me from the Ferelden Circle during the blight. He was, ah, glad to see me doing better.”

“I remember you were in Ferelden during the blight, but didn’t know you met the King.”

“Well he wasn’t the King at the time. He and the Queen were rebel Wardens then, doing whatever they could to combat the blight. I…” he paused. “I was sadly not in a state to be of much help at the time. What happened at the Circle… I prefer not to talk about it.”

“I didn’t mean to bring up something painful. I apologize,” she put a hand on his forearm and he closed a fist over her hand.

“It’s alright,” Cullen said. “Nothing to apologize for. It’s not a story for this happy moment.” 

Cullen looked like he was about to say something else but was interrupted by music starting and everyone getting up to dance. Dorian appeared in front of them and extended his hand towards Trinity. 

“Can I steal the lady for a dance?” He waggled his eyebrows at the pair.

“Of course, Dorian! I’d love to,” Trinity smiled and let him pull her to his feet. 

“Don’t worry Commander, I’ll have her back to you in short order. Would be back for you if I thought you’d be up for it,” he saluted at Cullen and swung Trinity into the dance. 

Cullen watched them swirl around the fire with the rest of the group. He didn’t really mind. Trinity looked graceful as Dorian led her around and Cullen’s dancing skills were not great. Though he wouldn’t mind giving it a try for Trinity. 

A laughing Trinity returned to Cullen's side a short while later. Dorian flourished a fancy bow to Trinity as she sunk back down and winked at Cullen before strutting over to steal a swig from The Iron Bull's flask. 

"Enjoy yourself?" Cullen asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Mmm hmm," Trinity sighed as she caught her breath. 

"Trinity," Cullen said softly, "I was wondering, now that this is behind us..."

Cullen didn't get to finish his thought. The happy laughing and festivities were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a warning horn. Everyone stopped and looked towards the mountains. The horn sounded again and they all jumped to their feet running to grab weapons. Cullen ran towards the main gate with Trinity following close behind. There they found a young man trying to get in.

“I came to warn you,” he said. “People are coming to hurt you.” 

“Red Templars?" Trinity asked, "Why would someone be coming to hurt me now?”

“He knows you. He’s very angry you took his mages,” the young man pointed out towards the mountains, and she saw him. 

The Elder One. And a dragon. 

\----------

__

“If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance, make that thing hear you!” Cullen almost snarled at her.

“Then you make this count, and get those people out!” Trinity fired back, voice cracking. Her heart broke. She longed to reach out to him but she knew she wouldn’t be able to let go. Mustering her last bit of resolve she squared her shoulders and looked at Cullen. She could feel the tears forming but steeled her voice, “Get them out of here, Commander. I’ll give you every second I can.”

And with that she turned and walked out the Chantry door. Her whole team followed her out the door, but she stopped them. “I need most of you to help get everyone out. I can’t in good faith ask any of you to accompany me now,” she looked at each of them. “Thank you for your service to the Inquisition. I could have had no finer team fighting at my back.”

Varric stepped up next to her, “I’m not letting you go out there alone. I’m with you.”

“As am I,” Cassandra said.

“Let’s go drop a mountain on this Elder One’s army, shall we?” Dorian sauntered to her side.

“Thank you,” Trinity wanted to hug them all. “Everyone else, help get the people out. Solas, Vivienne, I need one of you to ensure the signal is given when you’re clear so we can take the final shot.”

“It will be done,” Solas bowed his head to her and Vivienne nodded as well.

"Sara, make sure all the little people get out, ok? Every last one of them." 

"No one gets left behind, Herald!" Sara nodded tightly.

"Bull, Blackwall," Trinity paused,"Help Cullen and the troops. Make sure he gets out too. Don't let him stay behind."

Both met her eyes and saluted in turn.

“Alright, let’s not make it easy for them. What do you say?” Trinity drew her blades and gave them a satisfying twirl and inclined her head towards the fighting.

The foursome jogged to the main gate heading for the final trebuchet.

\-----

Trinity had been cut off from the rest of her team. Corypheus and his dragon were advancing on her. _"Come on,"_ she begged the Maker, Andraste, or whoever would listen, _"Where’s the signal?_ Apparently someone was listening because in the next moment a light shot into the sky from the other side of the mountain. _"There it is,"_ she thought grimly. 

“You want to be a God,” Trinity taunted Corypheus. “I might be able to help you meet one.”

She kicked the trebuchet lever and took off running as Corypheus looked up to see the start of an avalanche bearing down on them. 

_"Hope the rest of them made it out,"_ was her last thought when she ran and was plunged into a hole in the ground as snow caved in around her. Everything went black.


	8. Skyhold

Cullen kept watch at the outermost campfire and had found his mind wandering to Transfigurations:

> The Light shall lead her safely

_“Andraste, guide her. Maker, bring her back to me,”_ he thought.

> Through the paths of this world, and into the next.

_“Into the next,”_ he didn’t want to think about that yet.

> For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water.  
>  As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,  
>  She should see fire and go towards Light.  
>  The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,  
>  And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker  
>  Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword. 

He shook his head. The Chant for the Departed was both appropriate and not at the same time. He would not accept that she was gone yet. With everything she had survived thus far, the Conclave, Tevinter Magisters, Time Magic, surely she could have survived this.

It wasn’t but a week prior that he had sat with her after the events of Redcliffe. They had gone back to her tent and she fell asleep on his shoulder sitting on her bedroll. He understood all too well what nightmares could bring. It was irrational to hope for, but he wanted more mornings waking up with her curled up against his side. 

Cullen thought back to her story about traveling forward into a future that didn’t have her in it to close the breach. She had said ‘You weren’t there’ when they were in the castle and he finally pieced together what had made her so upset. Trinity had met Varric, Cassandra, and Leliana in this future, but not him. She had panicked at the realization that he had died likely shortly after her disappearance trying to get into Redcliffe Castle. He knew the feeling now. 

He stood up to walk and calm his nerves when something in the distance caught his eye. Something, no someone was approaching. He started running towards them. As he drew closer, he recognized the figure.

“There, I see her,” he called out alerting the rest of the camp.

Before he could reach her, she dropped to her knees and fell into the snow. Cullen slid to her side and took off his cloak to wrap her up. He had scooped her into her arms as others finally reach them.

“Is she ok?”

“Thank the Maker”

“This way to the fire.”

Everyone started yelling at once, but Cullen focused on her face as he carried her towards the main camp. She had frost in her short brown hair and she was shivering against him, breathing unsteadily. _“I was supposed to be your shield and sword. Please forgive me for failing you.”_

He finally got her to a tent and set her down on a cot. The healers shewed him out so they could change her out of her soaking wet clothes to start warming her back up. When they finally let him back in he sat next to her cot. The only thing he could offer at this point were prayers. And his cloak, he decided as he added it to the pile on top of her.

\---

Trinity’s eyes fluttered open to reveal the tent above her. Her head hurt and she was grateful there wasn’t much light. She looked over to the figure sitting next to her cot. Cullen was there, his handsome features marred with concern. She was very very glad to see him. “Hey you,” she whispered through chattering teeth.

“Trinity,” he immediately turned toward her. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, wasn’t sure that would happen a few times there.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Water,” she started coughing and Cullen reached for some warm tea helping her sit up to take a few sips. “Thank you,” she settled back under the covers.

“Get some sleep,” he said as he brushed her hair out of her face. “I have to go talk with Leliana and Cassandra to figure out where we go from here.” 

“Cullen, how is everyone? Did we get everyone out?”

“Yes, we got them out.” 

“And now we have nowhere to go,” Trinity sighed. She had buried Haven under a mountain of snow and for what? So they could all freeze out in the mountains?

“You concentrate on resting and getting back on your feet. Let us worry about getting everyone somewhere safe. We’ll figure it out.”

Trinity nodded, not in a position to argue. Sleep overtook her as Cullen exited the tent. 

\------

Trinity walked over the threshold of the keep Solas had led them to. _“Skyhold”_ , she thought. The place certainly looked the part for such a dramatic name. Oh it wasn’t in the best shape, but it certainly had potential and room to spare. Cullen, Cassandra, and Liliana followed her. 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked them.

“It certainly needs some repairs,” Cassandra looked around the courtyard.

“Only cosmetic,” Liliana turned in a circle taking it in. “Plenty of room. More than enough for the forces we brought with us.”

“We’ll need to start organizing groups to bring everyone in. We’ll get the injured and healers in first along with a contingent of soldiers that can help scout the keep and assess where we house everyone,” Trinity pointed to the large open area. “Let’s set up the main infirmary here along with an initial checkpoint for those arriving.”

“Why don’t you two take a look around while we return to the camp to get everyone moving,” Liliana gave Trinity a smirk behind Cullen’s back and Trinity narrowed her eyes in return With matching grins, Cassandra and Liliana turned back toward the main gate leaving Trinity and Cullen in the large courtyard.

“You’ve been quite. What do you think of our new home?” Trinity looked up at Cullen as they walked up the stairs to see the next level along the outer walls.

“It is defensible. Good location, we will see anyone coming for miles. We will not run from here,” Cullen was still taking in the keep, but stopped when they got to the upper wall. “You could have…” 

He grabbed her hands, looking down at them so small in his. 

“I’m still here,” Trinity placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure I would see you again. Leaving you there to face that thing,” he paused and looked at her face. “It will not happen again, I swear it.”

“As much as I appreciate that, Cullen, you cannot promise me that any more than I can promise to not rush into danger,” Trinity smiled and Cullen wrapped his arms around her.

“I know, but I can try.”

“If you like,” Trinity smiled and pulled back to look up at him. “Shall we take a look at what we have here? Can’t have everyone arrive and us not able to direct them.”

“As you wish.”

Trinity laughed and pulled him up the stairs, “Come on, I’ve never had my own keep before.”

 

“That’s some view,” Trinity whispered looking out over the mountains after they reached the top of the outer wall. She could see the first of their group starting to arrive. “What do you think, Cullen?”

“Breathtaking,” Cullen said not taking his eyes off the back of her head.

“It really is,” Trinity pushed back from where she had been leaning. “Should probably head back down. I can’t wait to see what this place looks like when it’s fixed up. Looks like there’s room for stables over there. We have plenty of room for merchants to set up stalls.”

Cullen followed her over to the other side of the wall and watched her pointing to the various locations as she was speaking. He marveled at how she jumped right in, didn’t hesitate to lead them here and now making a plan to get them settled into their new location. If he hadn’t been sure before, he was more than sure now. Trinity would make a fine Inquisitor. And he would not fail her.

\------

The sword was heavy, much larger than she was used to yielding. She held it tight as Cassandra called down to Cullen. His voice rang out and the look of confidence gave her emboldened her to raise the sword high above her head. The cheers from below sent shivers of excitement down her spine. In all her youthful daydreams about where her future would take her, this was not even close to anything she had imagined. 

Corypheus and his dragon were intimidating as was the Red Templar forces, but she had closed a hole in the sky, survived a dragon attack and avalanche, and found her way back to the Inquisition after wandering through the mountains. She was beginning to wonder if the Maker or Andraste were actually watching out for her.

Still holding the sword over her head, Trinity looked out over the crowd. She found Cullen’s gaze and winked down at him. She had been unsure if he would actually see it, but knew he had when his grin grew wider.

Trinity lowered the sword down and turned back to Cassandra and Liliana, “Shall we get to work, then?” Nodding their agreement, they followed her up the stairs towards the main hall. 

 

\-----

Varric had surprised them all by inviting Hawke to Skyhold. She and Varric had more insight on the Elder One, Corypheus, than Trinity thought possible. Initial surprise over, Hawke and Varric had arranged to get everyone together at the new tavern. Trinity was on her way there, but was stopping to fetch Cullen. Varric had enlisted her help to get him to meet up with them. 

“Curly may need a push and personal invitation to meet up with us. It will be good for him, but he just doesn’t know it yet,” Was how he put it. Trinity didn’t disagree at all and had promised to get him to stop by for a bit. As she walked through the hall and courtyard, people greeted her as she walked by. 

“Inquisitor!”

“Your Worship!”

That one was bothering her. She didn’t feel any more divine than the next person. She finally reached Cullen’s office along the ramparts and let herself in. Cullen was deep in thought, staring at some papers on on his new desk. 

“Hey,” Trinity said approaching the desk, “are those papers really that interesting?”

Cullen looked up at her in surprise but smiled upon realizing who was talking to him.

“Hmm, not all that interesting, but the troop barracks do need to be organized and assigned. Did you need something... Your Worship?”

Trinity narrowed her eyes at the honorific that he had put a just a bit of extra emphasis on, “Don’t you dare start that. I may have to hear that from everyone else, but you cannot start calling me that.”

Cullen chucked and held up his hands in mock surrender, “My sincerest apologies, Trinity. It will not happen again.” He stood up and walked around the desk leaning back on the front of it, “Now, was there something you needed to discuss, Trinity?”

“They’re all waiting for us down at the tavern.”

“All? For what?” Cullen’s eyebrows raised.

“Well, not the entire Inquisition,” Trinity laughed. “Varric, Hawke, Bull, Dorian, and Sara at least. I'm not sure if Cole drinks," Trinity paused. "Come to think of it I'm not sure what Cole does. Will have to rectify that soon. Anyway, I think Cassandra is keeping her distance from Varric at the moment after their disagreement about Hawke, and I’m not sure if Vivienne will be joining us… um... ever again after last time,” she shrugged sheepishly at the memory.

Cullen snorted and crossed his arms in front of him. During one of their last get togethers in Haven, Bull and Krem had goaded Sara into messing with Vivienne’s wine. Trading out her usual red for one of the tavern’s Ferelden reds. After half a glass, Vivienne had declared that bottle of red to be one of the best she brought with her. Vivienne was not pleased with the teasing that had come after revealing the swap. Trinity still didn’t know how they got Sara to do it as jumpy as she was around mages, but she imagined a lot of drinking had been involved.

“We’re going to have a relaxing evening before heading to Crestwood tomorrow morning. Not sure how long we’ll be gone this time. The scouting reports from the area don’t paint a peaceful countryside picture. Will you join us? I would love to spend my last bit of downtime for a while with you.”

Cullen’s heart quickened at the thought, but he frowned at the thought of sharing her time with the others and looked back at the papers on his desk, “I thank you for the offer, but I’m not sure I’d be the best company right now and I have quite a bit to take care of here.”

Trinity was crestfallen at his refusal, “If you’re sure Cullen. But, if I may, you could use an hour or two or more to relax. I dare say those barrack assignments can hold for a bit, or maybe give them to a lieutenant to prepare the first draft you can approve later?” She closed the distance between them to lean back on his desk next to him, her shoulder brushing against his. 

Cullen sighed and brought his hands down to his sides gripping the desk behind him. He looked down at her hopeful eyes, “Well, I supposed, I could hand off a few things for the evening.” Her face lit up and she moved her hand on top of his.

“You won’t regret it,” she smiled and leaned into his side.

“I might if Varric and Hawke start in on stories from our time in Kirkwall,” he grunted, “But, really, anytime I get to spend with you, I could never regret.” He adored the blush spread across her face as he leaned closer to her, how he had longed to find out what her lips tasted like. 

Unfortunately, he would have to wait on that discovery. The door flew open startling them both as they jumped and stared at the soldier walking in engrossed in the paperwork he had in hand.

“Commander, the list of new recruits and housing spaces with number of beds for your review.”

The soldier finally looked up and Trinity worked very hard to keep her face blank at his surprise. Cullen, on the other hand, did not have a practiced Wicked Grace face. He was scowling at the poor man. 

“I beg your pardon, Your Worship. Commander. Captain Rylan told me to bring these up to you for assignment.”

Trinity’s lips quirked up, the poor sod, who she now recognized as the one who interrupted them in Haven, was completely oblivious. She felt bad for him. 

“Well, Private…?” Cullen fished for the soldiers name.

“Fauster, sir. Jim Fauster,” Jim saluted, reports still in his hand.

“Fauster, tell Captain Rylen to send up an assignment proposal for me to review,” Cullen regained his composure to at least stop scowling at him and Trinity was pleased he was taking her suggestion. “I will be out for the next few hours accompanying the Inquisitor to entertain our guests.”

“Of course, sir. Right away, sir,” Jim backed out of the room as quickly as he could. “A pleasant evening to you both then. Commander. Your Worship.”

The door shut again and Trinity let out the laugh she was holding in along with a very inelegant snort. Her hands flew to her face as Cullen looked over at her in surprise. 

"What was that?" he smirked at her.

"Nothing!" Trinity laughed and snorted again. "Shut it!" she shoved on his shoulder as he continued to grin at her.

"That Private needs to learn how to knock. I need to have a word with Rylen about that."

“Poor Jim. Shall we head out?”

“As you wish, Trinity,” Cullen offered her his arm and she slipped hers in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! Poor Jim. I'm pretty sure it's fairly agreed upon canon his name is Jim, but I can't confirm nor deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I find fan-fiction writing to be a fun way to de-stress. I have quite a bit of this written and would like to finish it in several months. I can't guarantee regular updates, but I'll try my best.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
